Likeness
by SisterWicked
Summary: First fic for the kink!bingo on LJ/DW.


Likeness  
A DGM Lucky fic  
By SisterWicked

"...How much longer? It's cold in here.."

The brunette glanced quickly at his furiously blushing lover, amused at his quiet grumbling. "It's no cooler than it ever was, Lavi.. And pardon my saying so, but you're far too red to be _cold_." He quickly dodged a pillow meant for his head, laughing. "Surely you aren't camera shy?"

The redhead scowled at him from his place atop the black-covered bed. "You never told me _why_ we're doing this, you know. What do you need pictures for, when you see me every day?"

Tyki smirked, bending to check the focus and angle of the lens, minutely adjusting the camera's placement. "Why does one need pictures at all, Lovely? Let's just say it's for my.. personal enjoyment, hm?" Straightening, he nodded in satisfaction. "There we are.. Give us a smile, Lavi."

Immediately, the boy's knees drew up close to his body, his hands crossing defensively across his bare chest. "Oh, God.. You're really serious! Where would you even _hang_ a picture like that, the foyer? No way."

The older man sighed patiently, waving a hand at the boy's flushed figure. "I hardly think I'd hang it anywhere.. I told you, it would only be for me." He affected an air of injured dignity, shaking his head. "Is it too much to ask, Lavi? I'd let you take one of _me,_ if you wanted it.."

The redhead winced, then forced down the faint sense of guilt. "Of course you would, you're the pervert who wants to take naked pictures of people in the first place!"

Tyki shook his head with a genuine smile, beckoning the Exorcist closer. "Not _people,_ Lovely.. Just you." Reaching forward, he stroked the boy's bare side lingeringly. "And why wouldn't I? You're exactly as I call you, especially like this.." He trailed his fingers slowly over the other's hip and thigh, humming to himself. "I'm the only one who ever sees you this way, without the cumbersome trappings and adornments that only detract from your natural comeliness."

He paused at the point of the boy's bent knee, regarding him seriously. "Would you deny me such a small reminder, Lavi? Believe me, you've nothing to be ashamed of.." He supressed a chuckle at the Exorcist's renewed blush, raking his eyes over the lightly tanned expanse of his skin. "Should I have said _please?"_

Slumping in defeat, Lavi shook his head. "All right, but just one. And nobody will ever see it. _**Right,**_ Tyki?"

The man nodded gleefully, stepping back with an affirmative. "Absolutely. Now, would you prefer the front or the back?" Taking hold of his shirtfront, he worked the buttons through their holes deftly. Shrugging the garment off, he laughed at the boy's surprised expression. "Suddenly it's rather warm in here.. Besides that, I doubt you'll want to be the only unclothed person in the bedroom, yes?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Exorcist turned to face the headboard, glancing backward over one shoulder. "This is just fine. Now, hurry up before I change my mind."

The brunette hummed in agreement, taking a last glimpse through the viewfinder. "_Very_ fine indeed.. No talking now, it takes ten seconds." Waiting for the boy to settle himself, he pulled the cap from the lens barrel, his smile widening at the redhead's vivid blush. "Ten.. Nine.. Eight.. Seven.."

Lavi fought down the urge to cover himself, his breathing hitched at the openly lustful expression on his lover's face. The man's eyes were hungry in a way that made him wonder if it was the suggestive pose or the situation that dominated his reaction, and he was astonished to find that he didn't really care which it was. What mattered was the catch in the other's voice as he counted, and the rapidly shifting color of his heavy gaze, along with the barely-noticeable unsteadyness of the hand that still held the thick lens cover.

"Two.. One. Just a moment.." Carefully replacing the lens cap, the Noah cleared his throat, smiling up at the relieved Exorcist. "Well, with that out of the way.."

Measuring his reaction closely, Lavi smiled in return. "Should I stay like this, since you like it so much..? Don't bother with the lights, maybe you won't feel the need for pictures if you can see what you're doing.."

The older man nodded rapidly, phasing his remaining clothing through his body with a low laugh. "Perhaps.. Let's see if we can do something about the temperature, hm?"

***************************

Well, That's one.. Hopefully the other four will be much less FAIL.


End file.
